


Tree of destiny

by Captainmintyfresh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: We’re best friends and our houses have a giant tree in between them, I climb and sneak over to your house every night AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree of destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wittching](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wittching).



Monty had met Miller when they were five years old. Nathan’s Mum had died a few months before and David had decided to move house, and town. As if they could leave the pain of loosing her behind just like they left the town she lived in. Of course, that didn’t work. It never did. At first they weren’t friends, not really. They went to the same school and the boy would sit on his own, quiet and observing the rest even when Monty and Jasper had tried to get him to talk.

It took a while, a year actually. For Miller to do more than nod at Monty. Once Miller had started talking to Monty Monty refused to let him stop and before long they were best friends.

The first time it happened was on the second anniversary of Nathan’s mother’s death. Monty was seven, sitting on his bed watching Harry Potter when he heard the tap on the window. Head flying up, expecting to see a demon, maybe voldemort. Instead he saw Nathan, one hand against the window, the other clinging onto the tree that stood between their houses and coincidentally between their rooms. Nathan waved and gave another tap on the window.

Monty jumped up rushing over to the window and dragging it open.

“What are you doing?”Monty asked as Nathan clamoured through the window.

“Can I stay here for a bit?” Miller asked. “Dad’s upset, I don’t know what to do.”

“Why couldn’t you use the door?”

“I don’t want him to know I’m out.” Miller said, scuffing his feet across the floor.

“I’m watching Harry Potter, want to watch it with me?” Monty asked, Miller smiled and gave a quick nod. He’d went back to his room after chamber of secrets, climbing through the window whilst Monty watched, hands gripping the window frame ready to scream for his mum to call an ambulance if Miller fell. He didn’t. He never did.

After that it seemed to always happen, whenever Miller wanted to hang out after he was meant to be in bed he’d come through the window, the two would sit quietly talking for a while before Miller would climb back through the window.

Monty moved on from gripping the window frame to gripping his phone, no longer waiting to call his mum but to call an ambulance.

*

Even after they stopped talking at school it was still a routine. Miller crawling through the window that Monty would always open the second he got home, waiting for Miller to come through. It was quite funny. Jasper would talk about Miller as if he was an old friend, as if Monty had lost contact with him and Monty would nod along as if it were true, like he didn’t know the second Jasper left Miller would be jumping onto the tree and then through Monty’s window.

He didn’t really know why he didn’t just tell Jasper they were still friends. It wasn’t like there would be anything to say against them being friends. It wasn’t like Miller bullied them at school. Miller kept to his group of a few friends and Monty was the same. It was just that their groups didn’t have much to talk about with one another so they strayed apart. There was no rivalry between the groups, just no reason to talk so they didn’t.

Even their parents thought that they’d drifted apart as they grown up, unaware of the fact Miller came over almost every night when they were already tucked up into their beds. Neither of them made any attempt to tell their parents they were still friends. Monty knew why he didn’t, he liked it being a secret, he liked that when Miller came over they were the only two in the world who knew about it. He liked that it was there time to forget about the world and just be them.

He especially liked it when Miller would come over while Murphy was staying over, those nights when Miller would have the stink of beer on his breath and a smile on his face as he told Monty about something Murphy did that made him laugh. Or the two would sit on Monty’s bed giggling when Murphy’s snores floated through the open windows. Once they’d almost been caught out, when Murphy woke up to pee and started looking for Miller. Monty had howled with laughter as he watched through the window when Miller climbed back through the window as Murphy left the room and then when Murphy came back in the boy let out a shriek.

*

On the rare occasions that they would argue Monty wouldn’t open the window when he got home, which was all it took for Miller to not come over, although if left too long without visiting Miller would climb out on the tree anyway and knock on Monty’s window like he did all those years ago. The two would talk it out there, Miller clinging to a tree and Monty glaring at him. That had only happened a couple of times. This, this was one of those times.

“Can you at least tell me what I did to piss you off?”

“You really don’t know?”

“No, I really don’t know. That’s why I’m asking.”

“A kid punched me in the face and you did nothing, you just watched and then walked off.” Monty snarled, finger coming up to poke at the bruise by his eye. “I get we’re not exactly friends at school but you could have at least pulled him off of me and used the ‘kids too skinny to defend himself’ excuse if anyone asked why you did it.”

“Okay one, you’re not to skinny to defend yourself and you know that. You just don’t like fighting and prefer to get hit once or twice than have to hit someone else. And number two I didn’t do nothing.”

“I saw you doing nothing.”

“Yeah at the time, you know I’m on probation at school because I got caught breaking in. If I’d got caught in a fight they would have expelled me.” Miller snapped, which was actually true, also something Monty had forgotten about.

“I forgot about that.”

“Of course you did, believe me if I wasn’t I wouldn’t have let him hit you. Now, can I come in because my hands slipping.” Miller begged, Monty gave a nod and stepped away from the window letting Miller climb in. “thanks.” Miller said once he was on solid ground.

“What did you mean at the time?”

“Me and Murph went after him after school.”

“What if he tells on you?”

“He won’t.”

“You sure?”

“Murphy has the vibe of a murderer no one wants to get on his bad side, academic probation or not he’d still find a way to make your life a living hell.”

“Yeah, he is a bit creepy.”

“Am I forgiven?” Miller asked, Monty gave a stiff nod before Miller was stepping closer to him, grabbing his face and tilting his head towards the light, eyes running over the bruise. “Shouldn’t be there too long. A few days at most.” Miller said calmly.

“How’d you get Murphy to help you?”

“I asked him how he would feel about scaring the kid who hurt you at lunch and he said he’d love to.”

“You just asked him?”

“Yeah.”

“Won’t he think it’s a bit weird that you were going after a guy who’d never done anything to you?”

“No. He knows we’re friends, or, I think he thinks we use to be friends and understands that you’re still my responsibility.”

“I think your more my responsibility.”

“You going to beat up people who are rude to me?”

“I’ll put virus’s on their laptops.” Monty said seriously making Miller laugh. “I’m pretty tired, reckon you could come back tomorrow?”

“Yeah, of course.” Miller said before he was climbing back out of the window leaving Monty to wait and make sure he got in safe before he was closing it and tucking himself into bed.

*

Monty had been crushing on Miller since they were 9. not that he ever had, or ever would mention it. It was just one of the things they didn’t tell each other. Like how Miller would never tell Monty when he was going to do something stupid that could get him into trouble Monty would keep his crush a secret.

It had never been a problem before, Miller didn’t talk about feelings or crushes he had and so Monty just figured it was something that he wouldn’t have to deal with, Miller dating someone who wasn’t him. It had always been them to, hell, Monty had even given them a ship name so they could name the two player game files they played together. It was Minty, and Millers one and only reservation about it was that Monty got more letters of his name in it.

It was stupid but Monty thought maybe, possibly, one day, he could have a chance. That all came to a crumbling end when Monty realised that he was very very wrong about Miller having crushes. Or more, when he saw that he was wrong. There were only two problems Monty had with having Millers bedroom window opposite his. One being wanking was very awkward and generally done in the shower, he’d once closed his curtain to do it and Miller had taken the piss out of him later knowing full well what he’d been doing. The second was that Monty could see into Miller’s room, even when he didn’t want to, like when he looked up from his homework and saw Miller leading a girl into his room.

A pretty girl with long blonde hair and a cute smile. Not that she was smiling then, her hands were twisting in her top and she looked nervous, but he’d seen her at school. Seen her walking through the halls with the guys staring after her like they could only dream of being with her. Miller also looked nervous, awkward. Something Miller very rarely looked. Monty waited for them to turn on the ps2 or something of the sort, something to show him that they weren’t about to do what Monty thought they might be about to do. Instead Miller walked over to the window. His eyes caught Monty’s and he gave a short nod before he was pulling the curtains closed and Monty’s heart was in his throat.

Monty closed his window that night, there was no knock at the window and when Monty left for school he saw Clarke and Miller leaving the house, looking to each other with bashful smiles as they jumped into Clarke’s car. Monty stood watching the car pull onto the road and whiz down the street before he turned around and made his way back into his house.

“Monty?” His dad called.

“Not feeling well.” Monty said, which wasn’t totally a lie. “Might go in at lunch.” That was a lie. His father didn’t question him, Monty rarely took the day of school. Not because he hugely enjoyed school, more because he liked seeing Jasper every day and being home alone got boring.

He texted Jasper once he was back in his room, asking him whether he could go over to his after school. At lunch Jasper texted back and told him he could go over whenever, his mum would let him in.

*

He ended up staying at Jaspers for three nights, he went to school everyday with Jasper at his side eternally thankful that he shared no classes with Miller. The fourth night he spent at Harpers. Clarke’s group had fitted itself into Miller’s and Monty did his best effort at not looking at their table at lunch.

When he went home, almost a full week after Miller had Clarke in his room Miller didn’t even wait a full minute before he was knocking at the window. Monty moved over to the window opening it.

“Mum and Dad are awake, so unless you’re going to use the door not right now.” Monty said seriously, watching the confusion on Millers face before he was slipping the window closed again and moving over to his laptop.

At 12 he got a text from Miller

_Are they asleep yet?_

Monty ignored it, putting his phone back down and going back to an essay he had no idea how to do. Another moment and his phone buzzed again.

_You know I can literally see you ignoring my texts right?_

Monty groaned, throwing his phone down again and stood up. He had no good reason to keep Miller out, no reason he could explain when Miller asked him about it. Slowly Monty pulled the window open and moved away so Miller could make the climb. A minute later and Miller was in his room.

“There a reason you’re ignoring me?”

“I’m not.”

“I watched you ignore my text.”

“Okay, one, it’s creepy to watch people through their windows. Two, I was trying to finish that stupid essay.” Monty said, pointing towards his laptop where the essay, filled with little more than a tittle sat.

“Seems like you’re doing well.” Miller said sarcastically. “Where were you, I tried to come over a few times.”

“Jaspers and then Harpers.” Monty said.

“Have fun?”

“Yeah.”

“So, Clarke came over the other day.”

“I saw…Didn’t realise you two were friends.” Monty said, trying to sound casual.

“We’re not but we got paired together for a presentation, She’s dating Bellamy now though so her and her friends sit at our table. It’s weird, you think they could just see each other out of school.”

“She’s dating Bellamy?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I thought you two were…You know.” Monty said, eyeing Miller nervously watching the way his brow creased in confusion before he realised what Monty meant.

“What? No. She’s just…No.” Miller said.

“You closed your curtains, you never close your curtains.”

“That doesn’t automatically mean I’m having sex with the first girl who comes into my room.”

“Then why did you close your curtains?”

“Because last time I had someone come over to do a project you started making stupid faces at me and I couldn’t concentrate.”

“Oh. Right.” Monty said awkwardly. “But she stayed over.”

“How do you know that?”

“I saw you two leaving.”

“She was having a fight with her Mom, I told her she could stay in the guest room for the night.”

“That was nice of you.” Miller just shrugged.

“You want to watch something?” Miller asked, walking over to Monty’s bed and flopping down like he belonged there.

“Sure. You choose.”

*

The annoying thing about the Clarke situation was that even now Monty knew nothing happened he couldn’t go back to not thinking about Miller with girls. He knew it would happen eventually, that one day he’d look over to the Millers room and see him with some girl he’d never even spoken to because Miller wouldn’t think about closing the curtains for something like that.

It made everything seem like it had a time limit. Miller would find someone and suddenly his nights would be full of her instead of visiting Monty leaving Monty alone, window probably still propped open waiting for the day Miller would hopefully come back to him. He figured Miller would see it one day and sigh sadly, that he’d realise what an idiot Monty was and maybe sneak over one night while Monty was asleep just to close it and that would be how their friendship would end, when Monty woke up and saw the closed window, finger prints on the wrong side and he’d know that was it. Miller had moved onto cooler friends.

*

They were 17, a year left before they left for college and everything was still the same, no girls had come into Millers room, apart from Clarke, usually with someone else though. Miller came over each night, even when Jasper was asleep in the bed next to Monty, snoring loudly. Monty didn’t think Miller liked Jasper, each time he’d spot Jasper asleep next to Monty he’d glare and generally cut his visits short. Staying for a few minutes before he was making an excuse and ducking out the window. Like last night, however he didn’t even make an excuse, just started climbing in through the window, spotted the two as Monty sat up with a smile and made a reach for his shirt. By the time Monty had grabbed it Miller was gone and the window had been closed from the other side.

The next day Miller knocked on the still closed window and Monty quickly yanked it open, letting Miller climb through it.

“Where’d you go last night?” Monty asked, frowning.

“About that.” Miller said, hands fisted by his sides. “Can you warn me if he’s over, just text me and tell me not to come over that night. Or close your curtain, something so I know not to come.”

“Why?”

“Why? Are you serious?” Miller huffed crossing his arms and glaring at Monty. “There’s a couple, one being I don’t want to get a look at Jasper Jordan’s bare ass if the cover ever moves, two I don’t want to accidentally come in on your two doing it and three It would be very awkward if Jasper woke up and spotted me lurking in your room.”

“Wait. What? Me and Jasper have never done anything.”

“He was in your bed.”

“Yeah, that’s where he sleeps when he’s over. The same way when Harper stays over she sleeps in my bed, or when you use to stay over you slept in my bed.”

“You were naked.”

“I really wasn't”

“you were both topless at least.”

“It was a hot night. You honestly have no chance of seeing anything when Jaspers hear, believe me.”

“Oh. Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure I’d remember if I banged my best friend.” Monty said trying not to laugh at the relieved expression on Millers face. “Why do you care so much anyway?”

“Just told you I’d rather not get an eyeful of Jasper’s ass.”

“But you wouldn’t mind getting an eyeful of my ass?”

“shut up Monty.” Miller said with a laugh. “Want to play dead island.”

“Of course.”

“Miller.” Monty jumped at the new voice, the two spinning to see Murphy’s head poking in the room. “I get you haven’t seen your boyfriend since lunch but it’s fucking cold with the window open so if you’re not back in five minutes I’m closing it and going to sleep.”

“Murphy? Uh..What are you.. How do you…How’d you know I was here.”

“You’re always here after I go to sleep. Figured it out a year ago when I woke up to you little shits giggling about zombies or something.”

“We’re not boyfriends.” Monty said, finally catching up with the conversation.”

“I don’t care, Miller, give your husband a kiss goodnight. I’m tired and cold. I will lock you out.”

“You’re going to lock me in my boyfriends room as a punishment.” Miller asked casually. Murphy froze, mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of something good to say.

“Fine, I will drag your ass back through the window then.”

“Close the window but don’t lock it. I’ll be back in a bit.” Murphy sighs loudly as if it’s an awful hardship before he nods and ducks back out the window.

“Why’d you let him call us boyfriends?”

“Why not. It makes him leave quicker if you just agree with him. So, dead island?”

“uh..Sure.”

*

The next day at school Monty’s jumped at the sound of tray clattering down next to him. Eyes flicking up to see Murphy falling into the seat. Miller moving to sit between Murphy and Jasper.

“What are you doing?” Monty asked nervously.

“Switching tables.” Miller said biting into an apple. “Murphy doesn’t like who we sit with.”

“Because they’re dicks!” Murphy snarled, loud enough for the table that Bellamy, Clarke and the remainder of what use to be Miller and Murphy’s group to hear. Monty watched Bellamy stick his middle finger up at Murphy’s back, something Murphy seemed to know happened because a second later he’s doing the same, not bothering to turn around and check if Bellamy had in fact done it first.

“You can’t be surprised, you did punch Bellamy.” Miller said.

“He punched me first! Anyway, you going to introduce us?” Murphy asked, looking to Monty.

“Uh..Sure, this is Harper, Monroe, Jasper and Octavia, Bellamy’s sister.”

“We know each other.” Octavia said.

“She slapped me once.” Murphy said for an explanation.

“So is it a right of passage to hit you?” Jasper asked with a grin.

“Touch me and I’ll end you.”

Jasper clammed up for the rest of the lunch hour, eyeing Murphy nervously before he’d look to Monty and waggle his eyebrows in something that Monty thought he was meant to understand but really didn’t. He found out later Jasper was trying to ask why they were sitting with them.

*

“Sorry about surprising you at lunch. We can find another place to sit.” Miller said.

“It’s fine, Does this mean we’re friends at school now?”

“Depends, I told Murphy not to mention the fact I come into your room most nights but I’ll tell him he can if you’ve told the others.”

“I just told them we use to be friends.”

“So it’s still a secret.”

“Yeah, just me and you know.”

“And Murphy.” Miller pointed out. Monty nodded.

*

It was a month later and everything was pretty much the same between Monty and Miller, they pretend they didn’t spend every night together and talked during lunch.  Monty was worried Miller would stop coming over, thinking they’d have nothing to talk about but he still did, each night without fail he’d climb through the window and sit down next to Monty to play a game, watch a film or just to talk.

“Are you dating Harper?” Miller asked, turning his attention away from the game in front of them.

“What? No.” Monty said.

“She’s always coming over.”

“Yeah, she’s my friend, also my partner on the science project I’m doing.”

“Oh, alright. Cool.”

“Why? Do you like her?” Monty asked, ignoring the jack hammering of his heart as he waited for the answer he hoped would be no.

“Not my type. Just trying to figure out who you’re dating.”

“I’m not dating anyone.” Monty said, feeling himself calming down. “So what Is your type?” Monty asked.

“Don’t know.” Miller said with a shrug.

“But you know Harpers not it?”

“Yeah, unless she has a dick that I don’t know about.” Miller said, leaving Monty to choke on his saliva. “You okay?” Miller asked once Monty had managed to suck in a normal breath. Monty nodded frantically.

“Yeah, you just surprised me.”

“Why?”

“I mean, I didn’t. I thought you were straight.”

“I never told you?”

“Nope.”

“Oh. Well. I’m kinda gay.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah. So, want to get back to killing zombies?”

“Sure.”

*

Monty wanted to believe that revelation changed everything, but it actually made it less likely that him and Miller would ever hook up. Miller obviously already thought Monty could like guys, considering the fact he thought Monty had been with Jasper and yet he’d obviously never made a move on Monty, meaning that although he liked guys he didn’t like Monty. Which sucked. A lot. At least, that’s what he thought but life liked to throw Monty curve balls.

The first came in the form of Murphy climbing through his window.

“What the fuck?” Monty squealed as he turned and saw Murphy leaning against his wall.

“Hey Monty, you alright?”

“What are you doing in my room?”

“Visiting, is it only Miller who can visit via window?” Murphy asked calmly.

“Uh…Why are you visiting me?”

“Went to go round Millers but he was out. Figured I’d come say hi.”

“Hi.” Monty said slowly.

“Hey.” Murphy replied, smirking at Monty, eyes running up and down him. “You are kinda hot.”

“What?”

“I’m saying you’re attractive.” Murphy said calmly, before he was pushing himself off of the wall and swaggering over to Monty. “So I think the question now is, do you think I’m attractive?”

“Excuse me?” Monty breathed, Murphy raised a brow, somehow the gesture just seemed to reiterate his question. “You’re a good looking guy.” Monty said slowly.

“Good. So, how about we stop this awkwardness and just get to it.”

“What?”

“We’re attracted to each other. So lets do it. I gotta say though, I’m not a bottom.” Murphy said. At any other time Monty would have argued with Murphy about that, not that he’d put a lot of thought into it but still, Murphy seemed like the kind of guy to deny they were a bottom in front of anyone but the guy he was with, then the second they were in bed he’d turn into a very dominant bottom.

“I don’t…What the hell Is happening?” Monty breathed.

“I’m hitting on you. Very blatantly may I add.” Murphy said, shoving Monty back until he was against the wall. Murphy’s arms moving to trap him in. “So, yes or no? I won’t woo you but I would come back for a make out session or two before we have sex if you’re into the romance crap.”

“I’m so confused.”

“Sexually?” Murphy asked, moving his head so his lips brushed across Monty’s neck.

“No. Get off of me!” Monty snapped, quickly shoving Murphy away. He backed up quickly after that. Hands shoving deep into his pockets eyeing Monty.

“So was I wrong about you being gay?”

“No.”

“So you are gay?”

“Yeah. But not…I don’t want to do anything with you.”

“Because of Miller?” Murphy asked casually.

“What? No that’s-”

“Calm down Monty, it’s not like I’d tell him. If I did that I’d have to tell him I came in here and tried to seduce you.” Murphy said with a for once earnest expression. “I just want to know the reason you don’t want to be with me.”

“You came on way way way too strong. Like scarily strong.”

“I don’t half ass things…That your only reason?” Murphy asked, Monty shrugged. “come on Monty, I won’t say anything.”

“Yeah..Yeah I like him. Have for a while. I’m sorry.”

“Okay, just so I know for sure. You’re talking about romantic liking Miller here right?”

“Yes, I like Nate, in a romantic way.”

“Well, good.” Murphy said. “You coming in now?” Murphy asked. Monty jumped as a hand landed on the window ledge. Miller quickly pulling himself through the open gap as Murphy smirked over at Monty. “You can thank me later.” The teen said before he was moving over to the window and slipping out. “Use protection!” Murphy called. Monty’s eyes stayed on the window for a while, before he slowly moved them to look at Miller who was still hovering near the window.

“So, if you hadn’t guessed I heard all that.” Miller said.

“What?” Monty asked nervously.

“I realise that it was a really dicky move but I wasn’t going to do anything until I knew whether it would mess up what we have and I didn’t know if you’d do anything, ever, or if you were even gay so I recruited some help.”

“So you got Murphy to hit on me so I’d end up saying I like you?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s really dumb.”

“If you’re pissed off then i-”

“No, I’m not. Well I am a bit. But, I mean what if I had liked Murphy and thought he was really coming onto me? What if I kissed him.”

“I didn’t think of that.”

“I did!” Monty and Miller jumped as Murphy’s head popped back up by his window. “I would have given you a pity hand job and then told you I realised I wasn’t actually gay.”

“What?!” Monty and Miller snapped.

“Wrong thing to say?” Murphy asked innocently.

“Get out of here Murphy.”

“Right, yeah, going.” Murphy said, Monty heard the thump as he jumped to the floor before he was looking back to Miller who looked stuck between pissed off and amused.

“I wouldn’t have let him give you a pity hand job.”

“Well that’s a bit rude. I might have wanted someone to give me a pity hand job.” Monty said nervously. Miller groaned hand scrubbing across his face.

“This really isn’t going how I thought it would.”

“How did you think it would go when you were planning it. You think Murphy would leave and I’d run into your arms?”

“Maybe? I don’t know. Just, I like you, you like me. I figured there’d be some happy revelation not…this.” Miller said, waving his hand between the distance between them. “Do you even want this? Or did you tell Murphy you liked me to get rid of him?”

“I like you. A lot, have for a long time. I guess it’s just..weird. We’ve always been friends so the sudden realisation we could actual be something more is like whaaat and then the fact that I’m not 100% sure that you’re not taking the piss right now makes it a bit weird.”

“Why would I be taking the piss?”

“Well you did just send Murphy into my room to take the piss. How do I know if you’re sincere of if you’ve actually been sent here by someone else and there’s someone else camped outside my window.” Monty said nervously. It was true, he wanted to believe it but didn’t know if he could.

Miller frowned at him, before he sucked in a deep breath and crossed the room in four strides. Hands finding Monty’s jaw as he pushed his lips against Monty’s.

 _Holy shit holy shit_ Monty thought as his hands gripped Millers waist, dragging him closer. Heart pounding as his brain short circuited. Millers lips were soft, slightly chapped and tasted a little bit like cigarettes.

“Monty. I like you.” Miller said breathlessly as he pulled away. Monty’s nose bumped against Millers as he took another breath.

“You sure you’re not just taking Murphy’s example, is this leading up to the pity hand job?” Monty joked, Millers laugh ghosting over his lips.

“I don’t give pity hand jobs.”

“Do you give regular hand jobs?” Monty asked. Miller pulled back quickly eyes wide as he looked over Monty who just grinned.

“Maybe after a date.” Miller said after a moment.

“Good to know.” Monty mumbled before he was leaning forwards again to capture Millers lips against his own. They spent a while like that, kissing Monty leaning back against the wall trying to remember everything about it, eventually they settled back onto Monty’s bed. Putting on Harry potter and going to watch it with grins splitting their faces and Millers arm curled around Monty’s waist.

*

Dating Miller wasn’t actually that much different from being friends with Miller. There was of course the kissing, which was different and great. There was the occasional date but they didn’t do all too many dates. It was mainly just in Monty’s room, watching films and playing games like they always use to. Murphy had a strict 'only use the door policy’ to Monty’s house which he seemed more than okay with. Although he had broken the rule three times when Miller had snuck out in the night to see Monty. He’d stopped following him after he got an eyeful of a hand job that definitely wasn’t just done out of pity.

College finally came. The three of them ending up in the same college something Monty was very happy about.

“It’s going to be weird not being able to look over and see you.” Miller said as they walked towards Miller and Murphy’s dorm.

“If you want to bang you use Monty’s room. I’ve seen enough for a life time.” Murphy grumbled.

“I’m going to go find my dorm. I’ll see you later.” Monty said, moving out from under Miller’s arm.

“Alright, love you.” Miller said, pressing a quick kiss to Monty’s cheek.

“Love you to.” Monty said, happy smile slipping onto his face. Murphy made a pointed cough. “We love you to Murphy.”

“We’re the only ones that do.” Miller grumbled, walking off as Murphy rushed after him shouting insults.

*

Monty sighed as he looked around his dorm room. His new room mate was already there, sat on the bed with a few friends around.

“Hey.” Monty said with a small smile.

“Hey man, names Wick nice to meet you.” Wick said standing up with a smile. “Welcome to the coolest dorm room ever. You’re going to love it.”

“You mean worst dorm room. You’re literally looking into another dorm room.” A girl said with a snort she smiled at Monty.

“NO!” Monty turned at the scream. Eyes moving out the window to see two familiar faces looking out the opposite window. “I was finally done with this shit!” Murphy growled.

“No way!” Monty breathed, laughing as he made his way to the window and look over  the short gap between their windows into Murphy and Millers room. Miller was already climbing out of the window, ignoring Murphy’s angry grumbles. Monty pulled the window open, smiling as Miller slipped off the tree and made it through the window.

“That’s brilliant.” Monty said.

“This is the worst thing that could ever happen.” Murphy said angrily climbing through the window.

“What the hell is happening?” Wick asked. Monty saw Raven shrug.

“Get use to it. They’ll do it all the time, every night. I swear to god you two are the most annoying piece of shit I’ve ever met. I don’t know why god hates me enough to put us in these dorm rooms.”

“Hi, I’m Wick, Monty’s room-mate.” Wick said, ignoring Murphy and going to Miller.

“Miller. Monty’s boyfriend. That’s Murphy, friend and room mate.”

“He always this dramatic?”

“Yes.” Monty and Miller said at the same time.

“So is there a story to why your friends having a break down over the fact you can climb through the window?” Raven asked.

“The story is their stupid fucking true love shit. I almost gave a pity hand job for it. I thought I was done, that I wouldn’t have to see it apart from when we were all at the pub, but no. They have their fucking tree of destiny and they’re going to be as stupid and gross as they always were. I’m going back to my room. Welcome to hell.” Murphy spat clamouring back out of the window. There was silence for a moment.

 ****“You guys want beer?” Raven asked.

“College is going to be great.” Monty said with a small grin.

“Fuck yeah it is.” Miller replied, reaching out to take two beers from Raven.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. If you want to read more of my fics you can find them on my tumblr here - http://captainmintyfresh.tumblr.com/


End file.
